The Revenge of Haldir
by Zainab
Summary: Chapter three up!!!! Haldir comes back, and he's out seeking revenge on Uruk-hai and the such. Pg-13 for violence and gore. HALDIR LIVES!
1. Prologue

I, in no way, own any part of Lotr. Ok fine so I own the lotr calendar from last year. BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!!!!!  
  
  
Aragorn went out to see how many more uruk-hai were coming. He saw many, and he very well knew that the battle was far from over.  
His eyes continued to roam. Off in the distance he saw a white figure advancing towards helm's deep. 'Gandalf,' he thought.  
Aragorn was turning back to go tell the others more help had arrived, until something peculiar caught his eye.  
Aragorn was standing in front of helm's deep, and what he saw was on the exact spot where Haldir had been killed. 'Could it be?...No it couldn't...' Before Aragorn could think another thought, he heard another blow of the uruk-hai horn, and quickly went inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes that was short, but it's the introduction.  
The rest of the chapters will be longer, I assure you.  
  
But I need your guys' opinions: should I keep the plot the way I meant to do it...having Haldir come back from the dead and seek revenge on Peter Jackson? Or should I just make it a vampire story instead?  
Please tell me what you think! I'll try to update soon, and if you're tired of waiting, then you can read my other lotr junk! (yes, I call everything junk) 


	2. A Rude Awakening

Hmm, Ok I'm gonna thank everyone, but first there's some news that you guys aren't gonna be thrilled with, but hey. Ben read this chapter when it wasn't finished yet, and he said it was good. So maybe you guys will like it also. Anyways, here it is:  
  
Thanks to a review by Twinkle, she reminded me that non-fictional characters aren't allowed. I forgot about that, and I went back and re-read the rules. So I will NOT have Haldir get revenge on PJ. However, Haldir will still get revenge, on the Uruk-hai and the such. He might get revenge on Saruman for sending out Uruk-hai, but I'm not sure about that. This story is still in the process. The majority did say they want revenge on Haldir instead of a vampire story, and I am sorry that that won't happen. However, it's not going to be a vampire story (at least I don't consider it as one). So if you guys are mad at me, I understand. But I don't want this story getting kicked out, and I also dont' want PJ to sue me. (Even though I honostly don't think so...He's way too busy, and I can't imagine him reading lotr fanfics, but that's just me. Anyways....)  
  
So again, I'm sorry, here's the thank-you's. Or you could just find ur name, and then go and read the story.  
  
L-thanks for your request.  
  
EdgesGothDiva-Whoah! That's one of my motto's : Haldir Lives! Coolness! Yes, Justice shall be served, even if it is in a different way.  
  
saera-yes, I agree that the original plot will be great, but it's stated above why. I'm sorry, but he'll still get revenge.  
  
Anon-Hmm..that's an interesting thought. But I beleive that if I do go that way, it won't work. First of all, I have no idea how to even start that! But I think you should register, and write a story like that. I think it'll be great. Besides, I always like reading other people's works instead of mine.  
  
verry happy about this fic-Yes! I'm upset that he died also. I was thinking..."what?!?!?!" But yes, Haldir will still live in this.   
  
twinkle-Thank you so much for reminding me! I always think it's weird that anonymous reviewers are the ones reviewing telling authors about the rules. *shrugs* whatever. It's helpful. Thanks, again.  
  
blueyesfaerie-Thank you! I'm glad you think it's good even if the intro was short. Well, I can't do both, but I hope that you'll like what I wrote.  
  
Lord Angelus-Yes, I want Haldir to live as well. I always liked him in the first book, but I don't doubt that you're a bigger fan than I am.  
  
Haldir Fan- Yes, your guess was right. Hmm, you seem like you really want Haldir get revenge on PJ. Again, I'm sorry. (I have to stop saying that)  
  
romeninque-Yes, Haldir will kick some bum... A lot of bum...scroll down and you'll see what I mean.  
  
Urylia-Thanks for the compliment. Yes, I know it's short. But this one is longer!!!!! And yes, I will continue this story, absolutely.  
  
asia-Yes, I don't want to get sued either. I love PJ b/c he did the films, but I hate him b/c he screwed the books around. Grr...  
  
Lanfear-Yes, I can't understand PJ's decisions.  
  
Haldir's Girl-Yes! He will seek revenge. I didn't cry in the movie, but I cried in the book. But nooooo PJ has to put that part in ROTK...Grr..  
  
  
  
Well, yes. Again, I hope you guys like my decision of writing the story, even if it isn't what you want. And again, I thank you guys a bunches for reviewing. Enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Bodies of elves and men lay all over Helm's Deep. There were Uruk-hai bodies lying around as well - they were the reason the place was stinking up.  
Among them lay Haldir, elf of Lothlorien. He had taken a nasty blow to the head, sending him to his death. His last glance was of Aragorn, who quickly came to him the second he saw Haldir get injured.  
The noble elf lay, left to rot among the dead. The rain was pouring hard, but no matter what, the blood still didn't wash away from the back of his head.  
Battle had only just commenced. More Uruk-hai climbed up Helm's Deep with the help of ladders. They marched hastily, stepping on Haldir, as if he were part of the ground. Each time one of the servants of Saruman stepped on the elf's lifeless body, he'd flop around for an instant, like a rag doll.  
They continued to swarm around Helm's Deep. Growling, and snarling, as they ran. One Uruk-hai, who was carrying a torch, stepped on Haldir's face as he went by.  
He was able to run for about seven feet, until he fell down to his death. To that Uruk-hai, he had no idea what had been the cause of his end. Then again, he had no time to think about it. The other Uruk-hai took no notice of this. They never did. The men and elves took no heed of the dead Uruk-hai, for they wanted them dead. However, it would have been for the wisest if the Uruk-hai did take notice, at least of this one Uruk-hai. For the cause of his death is one that could prove too strong for any of the Uruk-hai to handle.  
  
* * *  
  
Haldir was still lying in the rain, full of dents of the Uruk-hai's feet. Not all Uruk-hai were smart. Some were the biggest lug-heads known to any race of Middle-Earth. One Uruk-hai in particular was exactly one of those. He was carrying his sword and sprinting (his sprinting was what most called power-walking), but he wasn't looking where he was going. Instead he was lookng over to his right, where down below he could see hundreds more Uruk-hai marching in. He was too busy smirking to himself to notice the limp body lying in his way. The left hand of Haldir's was stretched out, and this idiot tripped flat on his face.  
His sword (which was held in his left hand), cut the side of Haldir's face (accidently). This particular Uruk-hai had so much excessive armor on, that he couldn't get up on his own. He eventually got up, but not the way he expected. Instead, he was flung up in the air and smashed back down.  
"Ugh," growled the Uruk-hai. He turned to see who had done that, but couldn't figure out who. All looked as if they were busy with their own affaires. However, he swore he had seen a dead elf lying there.  
'Maybe he wasn't dead,' he thought. He tried to push himself up, but he was quickly pushed back down. Once again, no one noticed this scene. But if they did, they would have seen one Uruk-hai lying helplessly flat on the ground, with an injured elf kneeling on top of him. Haldir had both his hands clasped tightly around the Uruk-hai's neck. He squeezed his hands even tighter. The Uruk-hai began suffocating, coughing up thick black blood in the process. In addition, his eyes were bulging out of their sockets.  
Haldir then sprang up in a prancing position on the foul creature's back. Haldir, still clasping onto the neck, front flipped, flippng the Uruk-hai over behind him. He let go once the Uruk-hai was in mid-air.  
The Uruk-hai lay dead on his back, covered in his own blood. But that was not enough for the elf. He still had his bow and arrows with him. Two arrows were shot into the lame excuse for a Uruk-hai until Haldir was satisfied and left.  
Many pains attacked his leg, and he limped as he walked. It was still pouring hard, creating a mist over the battlefield. An effect of this was that it was hard to see where one was going.  
Another Uruk-hai was rushing forward in a hurry. He bumped into Haldir on his way. He thought he could get away, but Haldir refused to allow that. Haldir stayed where he stood, but he outstretched his right arm, grabbed the Uruk-hai, and sent him to the ground. This Uruk-hai was smarter than the last. He knew who had sent him down.  
He quickly got back up and came to face Haldir. No pain was shown evident on his body, but he was highly agitated. This Uruk-hai was not used to being overthrown by a creature whom he considered inferior. He prepared to make his first blow. He tried to send his left fist into Haldir's face, but was unsuccessful. Haldir sensed the blow, and immediately caught his fist with his right hand. He then punched the Uruk-hai with his free hand, once again sending him to the ground. All this was done rapidly and calmly.  
Although Haldir gave a strong hit, the Uruk-hai was far from defeated. Again he got back up, and tackled Haldir at the waist. Haldir fell backwards with the Uruk-hai ontop of him.  
As he fell, Haldir's head hit the ground, the same place where he had taken the blow. Blood spewed forth from the back of his head. Haldir was pinned down by the Uruk-hai, so as the blood spread, it reached to Haldir's ears, and went in.  
The Uruk-hai lifted his right arm and prepared to try to punch Haldir successfully. However, this was an opportunity for Haldir. For if the Uruk-hai was only pinning him down with one arm, Haldir wasn't as pinned down as before. So he blocked the Uruk-hai's right arm and pulled his left arm off him. However, when he pulled the left arm, the arm went out of its socket.  
The Uruk-hai took no notice of this at first. He didn't even take heed of all the blood gushing out from his body.  
Now Haldir only had one arm to take care of. With all his might he pushed the remaining arm, sending the Uruk-hai backwards with so much force that his neck was literally snapped in two. The head came off the body and rolled away. The blood of this Uruk-hai was everywhere, adding to everyone else's. But there were still many Uruk-hai left. Many stepped on the head, resulting in more blood and a flat head.  
  
* * *  
  
Haldir got himself up and moved himself closer to the edge. He was already pissed, and what he was seeing agitated him more. Elves were being defeated and mocked by the Uruk-hai. His eyes were fixed on all this, but he still sensed what happened around him.   
A Uruk-hai put a ladder up to the top, and began climbing. However, he could not make it because Haldir had kicked the ladder off. Stupidly, the Uruk-hai still held on all the way, even when it reached the ground. A thud was heard, followed by a serious of cracks. Once the heavy ladder fell on top the Uruk-hai, it shattered, sending splinters into his face, including his eyes.  
Because the ladder made full contact with him, the pointy end of one splinter entered straight into his eye. Blood, and many other substances came bursting out. It could hardly be seen on the battlefield, for the place was covered by gore.  
Another ladder was placed against the wall, with another climbing Uruk-hai. Instead of pushing the ladder off, Haldir pulled off his opponent, held him above his head, and threw him down below. Other Uruk-hai were knocked down in the process, and elves and men were spared.  
Haldir was about to go down the ladder, but other Uruk-hai were taking advantage of it. Just because Haldir wasn't fully alive, he wasn't stupid. He took a nearby shield and skidded on it down the ladder (imagine the Legolas scene with him sliding down. Yeah, you know what I mean!), knocking off Uruk-hai as he went. When he reached the bottom, he was seen by several Uruk-hai, and they swarmed around him. Haldir took the shield and beheaded one of them. Then he took the headless body and whacked a second Uruk-hai with it. That didn't kill him, but only sent him backwards into another Uruk-hai. That Uruk-hai wasn't pleased with the Uruk-hai falling on him, so he killed him.  
Althought the circle of Uruk-hai was waning, there were still many left. One grabbed at Haldir from behind, but Haldir only took the shield, stabbed behind him while still facing forwards, and took it back out. Because the edges of the shield were sharp, when Haldir took the shield back, there was a head attached to two edges.  
Haldir threw the shield, including the head, at one Uruk-hai. That sent him to the ground. So Haldir took that Uruk-hai's sword and stabbed right at the heart. The Uruk-hai stopped all his movement, and was left there with his eyes staring emptily at where Haldir had stood.  
Uruk-hai continued rushing in at him, multiple at a time. Haldir took out his bow along with four arrows. Haldir was quite skilled with the bow, and could shoot several arrows at a time. Although the Uruk-hai was about a foot away from him, Haldir still shot all four arrows at once. This immediately had the Uruk-hai coughing up black blood while sinking to his knees.  
Once he sunk to the ground, Haldir retrieveed his four arrows back, and again saw elves go down. Although many Uruk-hai were left, and Haldir wanted to kill them all, his kin were more important.  
He fought hard with his desire for vengeance and pushed his way outside the circle. He tried to run faster, but his leg was not agreeing. He rushed to the side of an elf, who had freshly fallen.  
"Gilmaldor ," he whispered. He held the elf in his arms.  
Gilmaldor half-opened his eyes, and reached for Haldir's hand. "Haldir, it can't be. I thought you were dead."  
"Long have we been together, Gilmaldor . It will stay that way."  
"Haldir, alas, I shall not be as lucky as you. Goodbye dear friend. May the white lady and Valar forever protect you."  
"No, Gilmaldor . Stay strong. You must not give in."  
"Good-" And there Gilmaldor shut his eyes, never to be opened again.  
"Nooooo..."  
The heart within Haldir broke, and painful tears ran down his cheeks. A Uruk-hai saw him, thinking he was an easy catch, and ran after him. But Haldir was not yet blinded by mourning and was not weakened. He took Gilmaldor 's sword, jutted it right through the Uruk-hai's open mouth, and took it back, but with difficulty. For when the sword went through, it pierced straight through the neck and throat.  
Once Haldir retrieved the sword, and the Uruk-hai plummeted to the ground, Haldir ran away with Gilmaldor still in his arms.  
He kept running, avoiding all Uruk-hai. He was no longer crying, but his heart was far from mended. Gilmaldor was his dear friend. The best friend he had in all of Lorien(can't put in accents, I don't know how. If you do, please tell me!) They'd spent their days shooting arrows, and their nights swimming in the Bruinen. They weren't always together, but it was an impossible sight to see them separated for long.  
Haldir continued running, until he was far from Helm's Deep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
O.K. Yuppers! I've already begun chapter three! There'll be more conversation in that chapter, and other characters will be there. I dunno when I'll next update for I HAVE to finish The Threat of Eowyn BEFORE rotk is a movie.  
I did re-read the chapter (only the story part-not the thank you's or author note's) to check for spelling mistakes, etc. So if I missed something, please don't give me a hard time about it. K? K.  
See? I told you this chapter will be longer! Yup, I kept my promise!!!  
Wow I love Helm's Deep, even if they didn't finish it in the movie. But what they did have was breath-taking don't you think? Even though the Smeagol/Gollum scene was even better. :)  
  
Also, I needed an elven name, so I searched on the internet. I found the name Gilmaldor. Have no idea what it means though.  
  
Well yeah, enough of me, I want to know what you guys think!!!!! 


	3. Buriel

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! NOT A SINGLE FLAME!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO, I WAS SO EXCITED I EVEN REVIEWED MY OWN STORY!!!!!!!!  
  
If J.R.R. Tolkien were still here, he'd be proud. But then again, if he were still here, I wouldn't be writing this, b/c he wouldn't let PJ kill Haldir.   
You guys have been great!  
  
P.S.: Lanfear: Is it a bad thing it's morbid? I just want to know. Btw, I love your fic, update it soon! I already threatened you....  
***  
  
Aragorn exited through the side door with Gimli.  
'He wants more time, I'll give him more time.'  
Aragorn and Gimli were both staring at the bridge. It was swarming with Uruk-hai. Aragorn was focused on this, until Gimli spoke up.  
"You're going to have to toss me."  
"What?"  
"Come on. I can't jump. Toss me!"  
Aragorn was about to toss him, but something else caught his eye. It was the same thing he saw on top of Helm's Deep. Gimli, of course, kept talking.  
"Shhh. Hang on." This didn't stop Gimli.  
"Toss me! Toss me!" On and on he went.  
"Gimli, I will toss you, but I will be elsewhere. I shall return to you shortly."  
Gimli paused, and gave Aragorn a meaningful nod. Aragorn tossed Gimli and jumped off, leaving poor Gimli alone.  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn hit the ground hard. A Uruk-hai came rushing at him, but Aragorn ducked in time. Aragorn did not want to fight, so he rolled to the left, leaving the Uruk-hai to hit the ground with his sword. The ranger was determined to identify what he saw.  
He tried to lift his head and see where the thing he was looking for was. However, it was impossible, for Uruk-hai were swarming him. Again, Aragorn tried to avoid them, but he found out it was no use. He had to fight.  
He picked up a nearby shield, and bought himself time while he pulled his sword from its sheath.  
'You asked for it.'  
The same Uruk-hai that had attacked him earlier came rushing at behind. Aragorn stabbed behind him, hitting the foul creature in the gut. He swung his sword in front of him, with the Uruk-hai still on it. To finish him off, Aragorn pulled the sword through the Uruk-hai, creating a hole, and then he released it. The Uruk-hai fell to Aragorn's feet, no longer breathing.  
Aragorn swung his sword menacingly in circles in front of him. A Uruk-hai snickered and rushed at him.  
"You think that's funny?" Both man and Uruk-hai ran full-speed at each other, with swords poised, ready to swing. They ran past each other, but not without hitting one another. Aragorn's sword cut the Uruk-hai's face, making him bleed black blood. Aragorn would have been able to cut him better, if the Uruk-hai had not laid his sword low, at around Aragorn's knee-level, tripping him. Aragorn toppled down, but still held on to his sword. The Uruk-hai towered above him, beleiving Aragorn was weak. The man was far from weak, and sprang up to his feet, as if he were an elf. He moved back a few feet, and held his sword in level with his face, which was also in level with the Uruk-hai's. As the Uruk-hai swung at him, Aragorn pushed his sword into the already made cut. The Uruk-hai stumbled with pain. Aragorn noticed his pain, so he pushed his sword in deeper. The sword was not going to go straight through the head, but Aragorn knew that already. He had fought in battles far longer than these Uruk-hai.  
Aragorn then pushed the sword up and it slid into his eye. Black ooze continued spilling out. The eye contents spilled out, along with the eye itself. The sword finally came out of the eye socket, and went straight back to Aragorn's side.  
More Uruk-hai advanced towards him, one stepping on the dead eye. Again Aragorn tried getting away, but found it unsuccessful. He was annoyed with all of them, so he rushed at one, beheading it with his sword. He used the end of the sword to hit the another Uruk-hai. This hardly had an effect, and Aragorn's impatience was growing less. He turned around, jumped in the air, landed on the Uruk-hai, and gutted his sword through the heart. When that was over, Aragorn saw an exit through the swarm, and ran through that way.  
As he ran, he looked back to see how Gimli was faring. He was doing fine. Aragorn chuckled from seeing Gimli enjoying slaughtering the Uruk-hai with his axe.  
  
* * *  
  
Haldir was now in a forest, far from where Helm's Deep stood. His eyes were dry, but his face was pale from pain. It was as pale as Gilmaldor's face. Gilmaldor's limp body lay in his arms, helpless and exposed, even with all the armor.  
The forest was new to Haldir, but he was an elf, and he knew how to navigate his way. He felt the elven gods were with him, and he didn't worry. He manuevered his way among trees, jumped over hedges, skipped lightly over mud, until he the realization of his situation hit on him.   
He was lost.  
No Uruk-hai were seen anywhere, but Haldir took no risk. Gilmaldor and the rest of Haldir's possessions remained with him as he made his way up a tree. The tree was the tallest one he found. Normally Haldir would have been able to climb up with east. However, he was weighed down by armor and had one arm occupied. Nonetheless, he made his way up there.  
Once up there, Haldir held onto the trunk with his left arm, looking over the land. Anger shooted up through Haldir's body as he saw destruction and darkness consume Middle-Earth.  
'This isn't the way it's supposed to be,' he thought sadly.  
He stared down again at Gilmaldor who was being held by Haldir's right arm. Sadness consumed his heart again. To free his mind he looked again at the battlefield. Helm's Deep was being shattered down. Elves and men alike were getting the hell beat out of them by Saruman's creations.  
But that was not why Haldir was up in the tree. Haldir knew why, but he found it harder to focus. In fact, he couldn't explain it to himself what he was looking for. It brought pain to his heart.  
Down below, Aragorn didn't know they explanation why Haldir was up there.  
"Who goes up there?"  
Haldir looked down, slightly revealing himself. He knew it couldn't have been a Uruk-hai. The voice was ringing, and did not sound malicious. Below he saw a figure, yes, but who's figure, he could not clearly make out. He knew it could not have been an elf, it wasn't as delicate.  
'Is it a man? Yes, it must be.'  
"This is Haldir," he spoke out. "And who may you be?"  
"Haldir?! What may you be doing up there?"  
The body of the voice was recognizable to Haldir immediately.  
"Aragorn! What brings you away from the field of battle?"  
"I must ask you the same thing." Aragorn's voice carried kindness and slight laughter. The war didn't keep him down too badly.  
"Come down."  
"That's going to be a hard process."  
"And why's that?"  
"It's quite a ways to jump."  
"Climb down then."  
"I only have one free hand." There was a pause. "Catch this, and be careful."  
"I can hardly see, but I will try, dear friend."  
"Stand under the tree."  
Aragorn did as he was told.  
"Put your hands out."  
Aragorn followed the directions.  
"Be careful."  
Aragorn smiled a smile that Haldir could not see. Gilmaldor was dropped and was a heavy drop to Aragorn. The man tried his best to stay steady. When he was balanced, he looked down at the face. It was the face of an elf he had never seen.  
Meanwhile, Haldir had made his way down next to Aragorn.  
"Who is this?"  
Haldir turned his head. "He was my friend. We grew up with each other. Hardly have we ever been separated."  
The voice wavered, and the sentence was left at that. Aragorn gently handed Gilmaldor back.  
"What are you planning to do with the body?"  
"I'm going to bury it."  
"Where?"  
"I was planning this forest, but I got lost."  
"You? Lost, that's surprising to I."  
"How did you find your way here?"  
At hearing the last question, Aragorn shut his eyes and leaned against a tree. No Uruk-hai were any way near the forest.  
"I've been here long before this time. I was a young lad." Aragorn opened his eyes and looked to his far-right. "I met Arwen here."  
Haldir stared at Aragorn, who didn't flinche under the stare. The elf himself had never known love. He knew Aragorn was upset at leaving Arwen, so he dropped the subject.  
"Since you know this area so well, will you mind finding a decent area where I may bury my lost friend?"  
Aragorn nodded and led the way throughout the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
Haldir covered the ground, with Aragorn helping him. Gilmaldor was buried, in a place where the Uruk-hai will hopefully not destroy.  
The ranger got up, and began making his way back to Helm's Deep. However, he realized he wasn't being followed. He turned back, and what he saw teared at his heart.  
Haldir kneeled on the soft earth, with his head bent down. He didn't take heed of Aragorn moving away. His body was shaking as his eyes focused on the mound of dirt, where underneath lay an elven body.  
"Come on. You must not linger here. At least he is in a better place than where he was," said Aragorn softly.  
Gratefully, the elf took the outstretched hand and got himself up. He was glad Aragorn had came along, or else he would have been stuck in the forest. He smiled to himself, for Aragorn was right. Gilmaldor was in a better place.  
"Allow me to say a prayer."  
"Of course. I do not know if I should say a prayer, I have never known Gilmaldor."  
"You do not have to."  
The man stood back, allowing Haldir to say what he wanted. When he was done, both stood beside each other staring at the grave.  
The elf stirred.  
"What was that?"  
"I have not heard anything."  
"It sounds like someone falling down."  
"Many fall down in battle."  
"But it doesn't sound like a Uruk-hai, nor an elf, nor a man."  
"What could it be?"  
"It sounds like....a dwarf."  
Both stared at each other.  
"GIMLI!"  
* * *  
Mwahaha. Not that much action in this chapter. I know it's mushy, especially with adding Arwen in. Well still tell me what you think! The next chapter will be more interesting. *shifty eyes*  
Au revoir! 


End file.
